1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to an endoscopic system having an endoscope provided with separable imaging optics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a used medical device such as an endoscope is reused, diseases infected by using the medical device must be prevented. Therefore, in a hospital and other medical institution, a used medical device is cleaned and disinfected. An insertion part of an endoscope has a treatment device insertion channel. Therefore, certain time is needed to clean and disinfect an endoscope.
An endoscope disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-236812 can be used for endoscopy continuously and repeatedly without cleaning and disinfections after every time of use.
An endoscope disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-141666 can reduce dimensions and weight of an operation unit, provide excellent operability, and reduce an operator's fatigue. In the endoscope disclosed in the patent application No. 2004-141666, a branch unit is provided at a near end of an insertion part. One end of the branch unit is connected to an operation unit through a flexible cord. The other end of the branch unit is connected to a connection unit through a universal cord. The connection unit is connected to peripheral equipment. A solid imaging element, which is a part of an imaging unit, is inserted into the insertion part and universal cord. The solid imaging element is inserted into the universal cord through the insertion part, and is connected to the peripheral equipment through the connection unit.